Practice Styles
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: Jerry finds himself struggling with landing safely and without pain, thus heads to his best friend Jack Brewer in order to get tips and help with landing the fall. While working on it in secret, Jack gives Jerry a new style of practice.


**Practice Styles**

* * *

He had kept quiet for most of the school day but Jerry's curiosity and nerves were growing as his private practice session with his best friend grew nearer. The teen wasn't nervous from hanging out with just Jack, since he had done that numerous times but more from the pain that he knew was coming. Jerry had decided mere moments after he had asked Jack, that he would regret the decision to ask the teen to train him.

"So, are we still on for tonight?" He whispered, trying to hide his training from Milton and Kim. Since he knew that the pair would try and stay to assist in Jack's plan to help him.

Jack could only smirk at the whisper coming from one of his best friends, like their special training was something to hide. Through he knew that Jerry was a little embarrassed by his struggles with handling the landings after being flipped, something that happened to him due to his lesser skills, a fair bit.

"Yeah man, Checked with Rudy… he's gonna be busy in the office doing paperwork and will keep Sam with him." Jack responded, getting a sigh of relief from the other boy.

Thus the two teenage boys found themselves spending the next few hours inside of the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy, practising flips and landings, with the Latino boy attempting to spring back up to feet quickly.

It wasn't going well.

After a nasty landing from his latest flip from the muscular other boy, Jerry groaned out in pain. "F-Fuck… god that hurts _soooo_ much…"

"Sorry man, you all good?" Jack questioned, looking down at his best friend.

"Oh yeah… I'm just perfectly peachy…" Jerry bit back, the teenager slightly sarcastic as he sat up. The teen reaching around and using his hand to rub his sore back. "Ugh… I'll be right though…"

The muscular boy stopped himself from commenting on the situation and instead used his hand in order to assist his best friend back up. While trying his best to keep it hidden, Jerry couldn't help himself from smirking as Jack went to pull the boy up. Despite wondering what the smirk was, until he finally realised when he was pulled down onto the mat and more importantly on top of Jerry. With the shock of the situation, Jerry was able to get the upper hand of the impromptu wrestling match with his best friend and managed to pin the boy.

A confidence that died quickly as he looked down at the muscular boy, smirking.

"Oh, you really shouldn't have done that…" Jack growled.

A response that had Jerry gulping, nervously. The gulp turned into a sigh of submission as Jack easily overpowered him and flipped them over, with the pair wrestling on the mat for a little while until Jerry gave up on his attempts to regain the dominance and got annoyed about being continuously pinned by the black belt.

"J-JACK! Come on… you have to let me win _occasionally_…" Jerry groaned, causing his friend to chuckle at the slight whine.

"Now why would I do that…" Jack smirked, as he sprung back up to his feet. A sole line of sweat running down the shirtless black belt's chest. A stark comparison to Jerry's own very sweaty bod. In order to show his good sportsmanship, Jack once more offered his hand to the Lainto boy who this time took and got assisted up. "You really need to work out and get some more strength dude… that was Milton sad…"

While he seemed confident, Jack was prepared for what he knew was coming.

The sneak attack from Jerry who tried to jump him from behind and got flipped onto his back for his troubles. The teen whining in frustration as he sprung back up. "Ugh! How? How did you get _soooo_ good?"

Jack grinned evilly as he looked around the room to make sure no one was around and Sam and Rudy were hidden away in the office and couldn't hear them. Once he knew it was clear, Jack turned to Jerry. "Well… I _could _let you know if you can keep a secret…"

"What is it?" Jerry pushed, desperate to know a secret about Jack Brewer.

A glint filled his eyes as he responded. "I train _in the _buff…"

The mouth of his Latino best friend dropped opened at the thought of Jack training butt naked. As he felt his cock twitching inside of his gi pants, Jerry protested the secret. "What? You have to be joking dude… do you seriously?"

Jack smirked and continued telling his 'secret' to his best friend. "Oh I'm one hundred percent serious. I've been doing this in the buff, since I was young… We could try it if you _like_?"

"What? Now? Us?" Jerry stuttered out at the shock of his _straight _best friend suggesting that they practice naked. Despite the shock, nerves grew as he noticed the office door. "But… Sam and Rudy are here… what if they see us? Or anyone in the mall for that point…"

"Oh come on… Sam won't interrupt us… not after what Rudy did to him last time." Jack smirked. "And who _cares _if some random loser sees us and get's the show of their lives?"

"W-well…" Jerry began before sighing. "Fine, let's do it! But if we get caught, your taking the fall…"

"Deal." Jack replied, rolling his eyes and muttering 'chicken' to himself.

The teenager boys shared a quick handshake, grinning at each other as they awkwardly found themselves checking out each other. With Jack's muscular chiselled chest being noticeably more defined than Jerry's, who Jack found himself enjoying the lightly defined six-pack of. Their eyes locked as their hands respectively moved down and began undoing their belts, each pulling them out once untied and letting the other watch as it dropped to the ground. Leaving them in their bulged out white gi pants.

"Well since you are a _chicken_, I'll go first." Jack responded, as he fingered the waistband of his pants and pushed them down. Leaving the ripped boy in a pair of boxer briefs which were heavily bulged by his semi-hardened eight inch cock.

A sight that had his best friend licking his lips over as he nervously lowered his own pants, with Jack noting that Jerry's bulge while not as impressive as his own, was still fairly large and nicely framed in a pair of white Calvin Klein boxer briefs. Something that worked nicely with Jack's own black pair.

"Sooo…" Jerry responded nervously, motioning down at their underwear. "H-How…"

"Drop 'em on three." Jack smirked.

Jerry gulped and nodded. Shocked that he was about to get completely naked with Jack in the middle of the dojo where anyone in the public section of the mall or the dojo's office could see them. Taking the lead, Jack began counting down from three with the pair fingering the waistband of their underwear during the count before lowering when Jack hit zero. As Jack's cock released into the view of the other boy, Jerry's eyes widened at the sheer length and thickness of Jack's eight inch monster. Causing him to feel extremely embarrassed about the smaller six and a half inch thin cock that he called his own.

Through he was annoyed at Jack now having, a hot bod, a sexy girlfriend and now a monstrous cock to go along with it.

Jack meanwhile was grinning as he checked out Jerry's length. "Damn dude… Not bad!"

"Y-Yeah… you to…" Jerry stuttered, struggling not to blush as he openly checked out the other boy.

"So… when you are finished checking me out, we can begin." Jack teased.

Jerry couldn't stop himself from blushing.

**-~-~- /|\ -~-~-**

Despite the shock of doing this completely naked, the pair quickly got into their practice with the excited and slightly turned on teenage boys beginning their routine. The pair making an interesting sight as their cocks bounced around as they flipped each other and worked on their moves. While the awkwardness of being naked and accidentally feeling the other touching them up, made the first part of the routine hard but they soon got used to it and almost an hour later, the now sweaty teens broke apart.

"Damn Jack… That's actually pretty sweet…" Jerry admitted, once his breathing settled.

"Told ya…" Jack smirked, despite having never done this himself and was just as shocked at how fun it actually was. In order to tease his best friend who had checked out his cock numerous times, he moved over to the punching bags and did a jumping spin kick in order to let Jerry enjoy his swinging now erect cock. Once he finished his spin kick, he noticed Jerry was just as _erect_. "You know dude… you should _deal _with your little issue there…"

"Oh? You can't talk… you have your own issue…" Jerry blushed, looking directly at the monstrous thick cock of his best friend.

"Well, since we are _assisting _in each other's practice… we could _help _each other with this…" Jack offered, with a sly smirk as Jerry opened gaped.

"Y-You mean…" Jerry stuttered.

Jack simply shrugged. "Why not, I've done it with Milton before… Mates helping Mates, right?"

Jerry _was _about to respond when Jack decided to just take the lead once more by walking closer to Jerry and without warning, reaching out and gripping Jerry's cock. Squeezing it firmly. "Oh g-god…"

The teenage boys locked eyes as Jerry reached out and gripped onto Jack's thick cock, the boy struggling to actually get his hand around the entire length. They stood their simply holding and squeezing for a moment before beginning to stroke, the pair standing there in the middle of the dojo, jerking each other off. Each getting turned on from the fact they were in the middle of a very visible dojo and were staring into each other's eyes as they got into a mutual rhythm, the pair loving the facial reactions they were getting from their respective hand movement.

"Damn… we should have done this months ago…" Jerry muttered, before grunting when Jack gave his cock a strong squeeze and almost attempted to milk the less defined boy's cock.

As Jerry got his revenge by beginning to mix his strokes between slow and fast paced strokes, Jack grunted out his own response. "F-Fuck yeah…'

Unaware of an agreement that would lead both Jack and Jerry to meet up for mutual masturbation sessions, numerous times over the next few years and in more public areas, the pair kept their work on each other's cock. As they did this, moans were escaping the two athletic teenagers, with their abs flexing as they continued to pump each others cocks. Until the Latino boy beginning to slow down on the larger cock before letting go and allowing the monstrous cock come to a stop, pointing directly at him.

Something that the muscular boy growling in annoyance. "Dude, what the heck! Why did you stop?"

"Well, I was thinking that instead of simply stroking your cock… I could do what Milton did to _me_, last week…" Jerry smirked, something that had the other boy's eyes widening from the thought of Milton and Jerry fooling around.

"Oh r-really? And just what did you two _do_…" Jack questioned, trying to hide just how turned on he was at the thought of his best friends having sex.

"Well… Instead of me telling you… why don't I show you exactly what we did" Jerry smirked, as he motioned for Jack to let go of his cock.

Something Jack did with a confused look.

A look that continued until the Latino dropped down on the mat in front of the muscular boy. Which turned Jack's confused look into a smirk, as he realised just what Jerry was about to do, with the teen boy releasing a slight moan as Jerry leaned in and flicked his tongue at the piss-slit of the boy's cock. Somewhat enjoying the the sweaty taste of Jack's monstrous cock.

"Damn dude…'" Jack moaned out, as the other boy's tongue flicked and swirled around his cock.

A reaction that had the Latino boy grinning, wondering internally what Milton would say if he knew that he had gotten to suck on Jack's cock. The nerdy boy having been crushing on the chiselled boy, ever since Jack had gone shirtless in front of him. Not that he couldn't blame the boy for it, since as he stood their using his tongue to tease the mushroom head and piss-slit of said chiselled god, he wouldn't mind getting _more_. Returning his thoughts to what he was doing, Jerry ran his tongue from the base of Jack's shaven pubic region to the mushroom head, before engulfing and beginning to bob on the eight inch length. As he bobbed back on the length, Jerry found his jaw struggling a little at the sheer length and thickness, and found himself wondering heavily how Kim did this on the regular. Since after a while, he found himself needing to deep throat the length in order to actually take more. Something that had Jack moving his hands down to Jerry's hair.

"Mmm… that's it Jer…" Jack grunted out, his fingers moving through Jerry's hair as he fucked his best friend's mouth.

Jerry protested a little when Jack's hand wrapped around the hair and firmly tugged on the hair, as he picked up the pace he was using to face fuck his best friend, the boy getting ready to cum deep down the other boy's throat. Something that both boys found themselves wanting, with Jerry curious about what the other boy's cum would taste like, since he had only ever tried his own before tonight. Thus he didn't protest as Jack forced him to deep throat his eight inch monster, through he yelped a little when the chiselled boy began rapidly shooting his cum down the boy's throat. Something that forced Jerry to pull back to stop himself from choking around the thick cock. Jack smirked a little once Jerry had pulled back and had allowed for a little of his cum to run out of his mouth. Though he was a little turned on by the sight of Jerry licking his lips in order to get the escapees before leaning in, to give the mushroom head of his best friend's cock a tongue bath.

Once he had finished with the tongue bath, Jerry pulled back and jumped up to his feet while smirking at his best friend. "Now. are you going to return the favor or what?"

"Well… you know Jerry… I _could _blow you… or I just go to where we both know this was leading to…" Jack smirked, dominance lacing Jack's voice as he moved closer to his best friend.

Jerry gulped nervously. "Y-You mean…"

"Mm… that…"

Continuing to smirk, Jack reached around and cupped his best friend's ass with Jerry's eyes widening from the shock, and a slight moan escaping him as his friend squeezed the softness of his ass. Jack was about to order his best friend into position, when he decided to simply do it himself and as Jerry protested loudly, the boy grabbed and wrestled the boy into submission on all fours below him. With Jerry unable to stop from blushing once Jack had gotten him like that.

"Damn Jer, even Kim's ass isn't this hot of a sight…" Jack growled, as he reached out and spanked Jerry's ass. Licking his lips a little as he teased his best friend's hole with his finger.

"Oh god…" Jerry moaned, as Jack's finger slowly pushed passed the entrance to his ass and forced its way in.

Jack didn't bother with staying still once he was entirely inside of his best friend, if Jerry couldn't handle just one of his fingers then he wasn't going to handle when Jack's cock forced its way inside of him. He finger fucked the boy for a little while until he felt Jerry's ass was loose enough for a second finger, which he forced in and like before didn't wait as he began to scissor the tight hole. A move that he continued until the muscular boy began getting bored and simply wanted to slam his throbbing monstrous thick cock into his best friend. After spitting onto his hand in order to use it as lube, since he knew from Kim that he couldn't fit nicely without a little assistance from the lube, he lined up and began to tease.

"Ready for this, Jerry" Jack purred, the boy teasing his friend with the mushroom head of his cock.

Bracing himself by grabbing onto the mat below, Jerry looked back at his muscular best friend. "Do It…"

Jack nodded in acceptance as his lengthy eight inch cock began to sink into the tight virgin hole of the Latino boy below him, with Jerry struggling not to cry out from the pain as Jack forced his way through the tight opening. He continued easing his thick length into the other boy, before pausing once the tightness of his friend's ass got a little too much. The pause allowed both Jerry to get used to the sheer pain of the invasion and for Jack to enjoy the warmth and tightness of the boy's ass.

"Ngh… mmm…" Jerry moaned out, as he felt what he assumed was Jack's pre-cum running inside of him.

A feeling that had him nodding for the other boy to began fucking him, much to Jack's happiness as he held onto one of Jerry's hips and began to thrust inside of his best friend. He kept gentle for the first little while until Jerry was used to his thickness before beginning to speed up his movements and angling his thrusts in order to force himself harder and deeper into the Latino boy. With the speed quickly filling the dojo with the sound of Jack's hairy large balls roughly slapping against Jerry and the moans of the bottom boy. Moans that leaked out of him until Jack began to slow down a little, causing him to whine out in annoyance. The whine soon turned into an even louder cry of pleasure as Jack rammed back into him with a passion and force, Jerry hadn't experienced before. The force continued as Jack slammed in and out of the young teenager's ass until it got to the boy before him, who screamed out from the sensations.

"J-JACK!"


End file.
